TMNT Back to the Sewer: Reality Going Bytes
by NetNaviDarko415
Summary: When you look for info that was not supposed to be known, the young girl gets dragged in the world of Cyber Space in TMNT Back to the Sewer. Can she find her way home or will she have the chance to survive from the Cyber Shredder!


Characters Computer Text- [abc]

Characters Thoughts- "(abc)"

Characters Noises- *abc*

Disclaimer: I do not own Season 7 of TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Back To The Sewer, rights go to 4kids, Mirage Studios, etc. and the website called Turtlepedia, I only own the OC in this fanfiction

Update: Sorry for not updating for so long, it was because I had to record game-play footage for my commentary group. And my hard drive gave out, bad news I lost everything including my hard work of sprite sheets, game-play footage, and the story documents. But I was lucky to save most of it on a website or an app I downloaded from the internet, I'm in the process of getting everything. This time being very careful, anyways after watching a movie and most episodes of TMNT from so long. I started to think of a fan-fic of Back to the Sewer with a Cyber Shredder (There's more than one Shredder through the seasons 1-7), but this is my first time making a TMNT Season 7 fan-fic. I will not accept negativity comments of this whatsoever, please tell me what you think of this before you type in your review. I appreciate it, and once again I am really sorry for not updating. Hope you guys like it

* * *

TMNT Back to the Sewers: Reality Going Bytes

Chapter 1: Hackers Really Byte Part 1

After watching the movie called "Turtles Forever" 5 times today, the joke I made cannot get out of my mind. It has been so long since I seen Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles aka "TMNT" for short. So far I seen most of the seasons, three Shredders in one dimension; I thought that was crazy at first. But it was a wicked idea, so far the team stopped the Utroma Shredder and Tengu Shredder. I was now finish with Season 7 "Back to the Sewer" with the Cyber Shredder, unfortunately he only lived short. I surfaced through the internet for more information of the Cyber Shredder in the Turtlepedia, but they only showed so little information I needed.

I tried everything to get the good juice, oddly I don't why I want to get info of the Shredder. The Utroma Shredder is okay since he is the one I grew up with and I was terrified of him at first, the Tengu Shredder is just too plain in my opinion; but the Cyber Shredder was actually not that bad since his designs were so badass and only lived short. Just as I was trying to get more info of the Cyber Shredder; my laptop screen was glowing bright red showing evil red eyes. But I still continued on the search

"Hacker!" yelled someone out of nowhere in rage from the laptop speakers

A red electric hand came out of nowhere from my laptop screen; grabbing me and changing me into bytes of data so suddenly, I tried to break free. But the grasp was too strong, the bytes of myself were heading inside the laptop itself; taking me into a different dimension compared to reality

* * *

In the data stream, The data that spread were coming back to me as I regained myself. I looked around a little to see where I was, am I in the Cyber Space? I looked at my hands seeing that were 0's and 1's in blue, meaning I was actually in the Cyber Space from "Back to the Sewer". I had to figure out was that for a moment in my world, but I had to get to a safety first before I could think. I walked around a little and thinking at the same time, Donatello said something about being a Cybernaut and the Turtlepedia of Cyber Shredder being one as well... does mean I am a Cybernaut too, if I am I wonder what my abilities are.

I felt something odd behind me as if it was waiting to strike at me, I turned around as I see red shock-wave coming at me quickly. I jumped out of the way when it became a miss, the shock-waves began to regain a form recognizable to me, the Cyber Shredder.

"At last I found you, hacker... and now I can finish you off here!" said the Shredder as he throws a shockwave at me

I tried to dodged it quickly, but the shockwave was really strong. I knew that I can't take on the Cyber Shredder alone, I had to find a way to get away from him quick and send a distress call somehow. I was looking around the area until I see something on the road, it was the bytes data of Master Splinter. Cyber Shredder came at me quickly as I disappeared when I made clone of myself and he slashed the clone

"What?!" uproared the Shredder

He looks back behind him seeing me as I grabbed bits of data, he roared in rage as he threw a shockwave at me

"Look out!" said someone as he grabbed me quickly

"The Turtles!" roared the Shredder

The three brothers began to distract the Shredder, while the other got me safe

"You okay?" he asked

"Y-yeah, I'm fine... here I think this belongs to you..." I said as I handed him the data of their master

"Hold it for me, I'm going to put in the safe keeping" he replied as he started working

The Cyber Shredder was still fighting the turtles until he caaught his sight on me with the other one. He suddenly disappeared from them, the brothers looked back at us

"Donnie, watch out!" yelled the other

As we finished gathering the data, the Cyber Shredder came out nowhere getting ready to slash both of us. I looked back seeing the Shredder behind us , I pushed Donnie out of the attack as the Shredder's slash became a miss again

"We got it, let's get out of here" stated Donnie as the turtles summoned their vehicles and I secretly got on one of them

They speeded up as the Cyber Shredder turned into static to catch up, but they went through the portal too quick. The Cyber Shredder changed back to his original form, knowing that I went with them

"Next time, hacker... your life will be mine..." said the Cyber Shredder, growling in anger

* * *

Meanwhile in New York in the turtles lair, the brothers returned to their home rebuilding the byte they found

"Hey, Donnie what's wrong" one brother asked

"There was a girl in the Cyber Space. She helped me get the data of Master Splinter inside the safe keeping, and saved me from the Shredder's attack" Donnie replied

"A girl?" stated the other

"Yeah, but maybe... if I can find out where she is, she can tell us what happened" replied Donnie

Meanwhile in the Cyber Space, I was sitting the place where the turtles suited up for the first time. I heard a transmission coming in through a screen that appeared

"Hello, anyone there?" said someone

"Who's this?" I asked

As the transmission came in clear, it was the guys I seen earlier during the fight with Shredder. The guys were really surprised that they see me

"That's her?" replied the other

"Hang on, if I can make a suit for her like I did for us. We'll see who she really is" said Donnie

I began to glow as the white armor appeared on me, it had visors connected to the ear pieces. coming with the nice guards on my arms and legs on the suit, the gloves fitted perfect matching the color of the armor. There was no armor plate on me, but there was an armor belt

"No way...how did a human manage to get into Cyber Space?" asked one

I started to type in text to give them the answer

[Shredder]

"The Shredder?! You gotta' be kidding! How the heck did he get you into this mess" replied another

[I was searching more information of the Cyber Shredder, but somehow I accidentally making a link to the Cyber Space and my world... I guess that's why he called a hacker]

"But why would you do that... You know he is dangerous, right?" replied one

[I know that, Leo...]

To their surprise, they were shocked of how I knew their names

"Okay, girlie start talking. Who told you about us" stated another in anger

[...I've known you guys since I was a little teenager, everyone in my world loves you guys... Except for Shredder]

"Wait, little teenager... Are you saying that we exist as something else?" replied Donnie

I nodded through the transmission and I continued to type in more

[In my world, you guys only exist as pure fiction]

"Coooool, are we like super heroes?" asked the other with a big grin

"It's not the time to joke around, Mikey... This is serious, if the Shredder finds out about this. He may find a way to enter her world" replied Leo

[...That unfortunately is impossible or possible, I don't know how the dimension thing works... But I know its dangerous]

"But still... We have to find the data bits of our father through the Cyber Space" said Donnie

[Maybe I can help you guys find them]

"No, it's too dangerous for you to get involved when the Shredder is out there" stated Leo

[That's already too late for that... He's already after my head for what I did]

"The answer is still no, uh" Leo said leading into confusion of what my name was

I slapped my forehead, because I forgot to introduce myself

[It's Bobby]

"Right, Bobby" replied Leo

"Wait, hold on... I scanned through the data of herself, if Shredder brought her here through Cyber Space. Then this means she is completely a Cybernaut just like him" stated Donnie

[Hold on, come again?]

"It seems that her entire data has been altered when he touched her through the world shes from. The abilities you have are almost like his; but as the exact opposite"

"English?" replied Raph

[I think he means like an Anti-virus , since he was born from Viral]

"Yes, but there is bad side. Since she an Anti-virus Cybernaut its easy to get through firewalls; I can try to program a high protective firewall to prevent the Shredder to get through her systems and her memory data" replied Donnie

[That is not a bad idea, good thinking]

"But remember, Bobby... My answer is still no" stated Leo

Meanwhile in the lair of the Shredder, he listened through the transmission he hacked through the turtles computer

"An Anti-virus Cybernaut, perhaps the hacker may prove useful to my plan..." replied the Shredder

* * *

To be continued

Next Time, Chapter 1: Hackers Really Byte Part 2


End file.
